Thank You For
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: Just a little Thanksgiving story, where Jed, Octavius, Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and Sacagawea visit Larry and Nicky for Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy.


"Jedediah, as much as I admire and am jealous of your driving skills, I do believe you should have taken a left at the last light."

"Relaxe, Ockie. I know where I'm goin'."

"Actually, Jedediah, I think Octavius is right. According to the GPS you were supposed to go right."

Jed sighed with exasperation, casting a swift glare at the president. This wasn't the first time he had driven. Okay, it was the first time he'd driven a full sized car outside in actual traffic, but it wasn't that hard to do. But some of his passengers were backseat drivers, and got on his nerves. He had volunteered to drive himself, Ockie, Teddy, Ahkmenrah, and Sacagawea to Larry's for thanksgiving dinner, so they could all be festive together and enjoy the holiday.

But the struggle was getting there without accidentally shoving somebody out into traffic.

"I know what I'm doing." Jed said, gripping the wheel tighter as he drove. "It's a shortcut."

"And you know about this how?" Octavius asked, glancing next to him.

"I memorized it. Ain't no one like that phoney woman's voice on that damned navigational what's it."

"I do not see why," Sacagawea said, leaning forwards from the back seat. "She sounds normal and educated."

"Ha!" Jed scoffed, turning in his seat. "Natural? She's a technological advancement that nobody needs. I mean, whatever happened 'ta good 'ol maps-"

"Jedediah the road! THE ROAD!"

Jed turned quickly back to the front, hitting the brake just in time as some lunatic pulled out in front of him. Everyone tensed for a moment, calming down when the cowboy beeped his horn irritably.

"Watch where ya goin' idiot!" He yelled out the window. He was going to flick them off but figured it would be best if he didn't. He had discovered his road rage was rather strong.

"Jedediah." Octavius said sternly, his eyes glued to the road.

Jed winced at his tone, and shot him a sheepish grin. "Sorry-"

"If you take your eyes off the road ONE more time, by the gods I will-"

"No need to be harsh, Octavius." Ahkmenrah spoke up, gazing out the window at the darkening sky. "I presume he will not do it again...right, Jedediah?"

The cowboy answered, sensing it was a trap so didn't turn around, "Mhm."

"What will Larry be serving, I wonder." Octavius thought allowed, flipping the pages of a holiday magazine he had found in the glove box of the rented car.

"Turkey." Teddy said, holding up one finger. He began to count off the others as he went. "Cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, casserole, bread rolls, gravy, perhaps some sweet potato pie, maybe pumpkin pie, or apple, I do love apple."

"An' probably coffee, and cocoa if Gigantor's feeling' generous, maybe soda or tea or somethin' like that." Jed added in, a small smile on his face. "I hope he's got coffee. Else I might crash on the couch."

"And what, do tell, have you done to sap your strength so quickly?" Octavius asked casually, still looking at the magazine.

"Well, almost crashin' a car is exhausting."

The Roman made a small "hm" sound before falling silent, shifting to staring up at the sunroof.

"Oh no!"

"Ahkmenrah!? What's wrong, lad!?" Teddy asked, jumping.

The Egyptian had a worried expression on his face, and was looking back the way they came. "We forgot to bring presents!"

The pharaoh looked around, confused when the others chuckled and laughed.

"Ahkmenrah," Jed said, choking on laughter. "That's Christmas. This is Thanksgiving."

"Oh. Erm, I knew that."

"This road...is it this road?"

"I do not know, Jedediah. You are the one who memorized the route…"

"Shut up, Ockie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're here! They're here!" Nicky said excitedly, jumping and clapping his hands. He ran out of the kitchen, nearly tripping his father, who was checking the turkey.

"Let them in, then!" Larry shouted after his son, smiling.

Nicky ran to the door and skidded to a halt, a huge grin plastered onto his face. He reached for the doorknob and wrenched it open, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Ahkmenrah!" He said, throwing himself on the Egyptian, whom was almost his older brother.

Ahkmenrah dodged the attack, grabbing the young boy by the waste and swinging him around, Nicky laughing and trying to squirm free. The others smiled and went into the house, followed by Nicky, who hurriedly tugged Ahkmenrah into the kitchen.

"Look! Look! Look!" He said excitedly, pointing to a drawing of a turkey. It was a rather detailed drawing, and there was also a forest scene behind it. And in tiny letters, the word "turkey" was written out in hieroglyphics.

"Very nice, Nicky. I see you paid attention at your last lesson."

Larry smiled, placing a warm dish of potatoes on the dining room table. "He's really enjoying those classes you're giving him. I think they're helping him."

Ahkmenrah smiled, glad to have such a positive influence on the young boy's life. "I am happy to know he is enjoying my teaching."

"Ey, Gigantor," Jed asked, rubbing his chin and staring at the oven. "Is there 'spossed 'ta be smoke comin' outta there?"

The night guard's eyes widened. "MY TURKEY!"

Everyone cleared the way as Larry ran to the oven, throwing it open and coughing at the cloud of black smoke. A moment later the smoke alarm went off, and threw everyone in commotion. Until Teddy turned it off.

"Honestly," He said, shaking his head. "I expect this kind of behavior from children."

Octavius blushed, rising up from where he had hidden behind the couch, hands still covering his ears. Jed laughed, causing the Roman to glare.

"Do not laugh!" Octavius yelled, crossing his arms.

"Your reaction though!"

"Jedediah is right." Sacagawea said, a small smile on her face. "That was funny."

"Well, I am absolutely pleased I could be of entertainment." The Roman said sarcastically. He glanced behind him when he heard a loud sigh from the kitchen.

"Is it inedible now?" The Egyptian asked, poking at the overcooked bird.

Larry sighed again, and placed the bird on the table. "A little burned, but still edible."

"May I help you set up for diner?"

"Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BURRRRRP."

"Larry!" Sacagawea said, leaning back in her seat. The men at the the table chuckled.

"Sorry." Larry said, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Gee, Gigantor," Jed laughed, staring with cheery, good humored eyes at his friend. "Where'd ya learn your manners?"

The night guard shrugged, then turned to ruffle his son's hair out of habit. Nicky laughed and swatted his hand away.

"I know what we should do." He said, rising to his feet.

"Nicky, sit down," Larry whispered.

The young boy did so, then spoke again. "We should all tell each other what we're thankful for."

The exhibits looked around at each other, casting smiles around the table.

"Well, I can tell you what I am thankful for." Ahkmenrah said, swallowing his mouthful of turkey. "I am thankful for my Tablet, and the ability to bring you all to life every night. It is a big responsibility, believe me it is, but it is one I would give my life to complete on a nightly basis."

The exhibits gathered around the table all smiled warmly at Ahkmenrah, the pharaoh fidgeting awkwardly under their gazes. Jed then stood up.

"I'm thankful fer a lot of things," He began, his hands clasped behind his back. "One bein' alive an' here tonight. And I ain't talkin' about my driving on the way here."

Everyone was quiet, understanding what the cowboy meant. Especially Octavius, who couldn't help but shiver as he recalled how close his friend had come to death just a few months before, while in DC.

"But mostly, I'm thankful to have my best bud Ockie with me here now, who's stood by me through everythin'. I couldn't've asked for a friend, and a better brother."

Octavius looked down at his hands in his lap, very much unsure what to say. He managed to look up and give a small smile, but was unable to think of anything to match his friend's words.

"I'm also thankful for all of ya'll. Yer the best friends...the best family...a cowboy could have."

Everyone gave small "awws" as the cowboy sat back down, and Octavius stood up.

"Um…" He began, playing with the clasp that held up his cape. He glanced around, desperately trying to think of something to say that would sound meaningful. Jed had pretty much said everything he had wanted to…"I am thankful for you all, this food we eat tonight, and for having a friend like Jedediah." He then quickly sat back down, mentally scolding himself for how meaningless it must have sounded.

Jed gave him a pat on the shoulder and spoke. "Thanks, pardner. That means a lot."

"Not as much as it should." Octavius sighed, looking down at his plate in shame.

"Nonsense."

The Roman cast his friend a smile before turning to face Teddy, who was now standing.

"I for one am most thankful for Sacagawea, the love of my life. As well as Lawrence, who gave me the chance to meet her."

Sacagawea blushed slightly, before standing to kiss the president softly on the cheek. Nicky cringed and made an ill sound of disgust, causing everyone to laugh. The Native American woman then spoke.

"And I am thankful for you too."

The pair exchanged a loving smile before taking their seats, their eyes turned expectantly to Nicky.

"Im thankful for my dad," Nicky said, an arm wrapped around his father's waste in a tight hug. "And that he was able to get the coolest job in the world."

"Aw, thanks, Nicky." Larry said, rubbing his head. He then looked around at the faces of his friends gathered around him. "I guess it's my turn."

"Yeah you go dad!"

Larry smiled at Nicky, and then turned to face the others. "I have so many things to be thankful for. So many people, too. All of. All off you gathered around me tonight. Each and every one of you have touched me in some way. Nicky," He turned to his son, who was beaming up at him. "You are the best son any father could ask for. And I'm so proud of everything you've achieved. You make me feel like I'm achieving something by raising you. And I love you more than anything this world has to offer."

Nicky hugged his father. "I love you too, dad."

"Ahkmenrah," Larry began again, looking at the Egyptian. "You've taught me things I never knew before. Made me see things in a new light. Your Tablet….the magic you possess….it gave me this, all of this. But it's not as important as you. You can say, in a sense, I watched you grow. You were unsure of yourself in the beginning. But now you have made yourself ruler of the museum. And all the exhibits love and respect you. And I am happy to work beside you to protect the magic you have to offer us all."

Ahkmenrah smiled widely as the other exhibits nodded, flattered to hear just how much he was loved by the exhibits and night guard he had come to know, and just how much he meant to them all.

"Teddy, you were always right. You always gave me the advice I needed at the right time. The courage, too. Everything I needed. Your wisdom has helped me so much these past years. I wouldn't be sane if it wasn't for you. You are one of the best friends, and the best colleagues I've had. You helped me see the things I needed to see. You showed me how much you guys," He gestured to the exhibits seated around him. "Need me. You showed me the key to happiness and what I needed. And right now, I think all I need is all of you guys around me. Especially you, Teddy. Especially you."

The president rose and gave the night guard a pat on the back and a handshake, his eyes glittering a little with a slight wetness.

"Sacagawea, I owe you a lot of thanks. A lot of gratitude. You're help at the museum is so important to me, and you as a person. You're ability to be that soft, comforting presence in my life has helped me through a lot of things. It's helped all of us. Teddy, Ahkmenrah, Jed, Octavius, they all have you to thank for your guidance. Myself and Nicky, too." He then said the next part quietly. "Especially Nicky, when I can't provide the advice he needs."

Sacagawea smiled.

"Jed, Octavius," Larry said, turning now to face them. "You two, you two little troublemakers." The night guard smiled as the two friends exchanged a glance. "I think out of everyone you two have taught me the most. The way you forgave each other and forged a friendship inspired me. made me feel like I did something right. It made me glad I was able to help you make that. And Jed, your spirit and loyalty, had it not been for you calling me when you, when I, needed help the most, I wouldn't have you all here tonight. I wouldn't be here tonight. You're a big help in the 'stay awake' department too. Most nights I would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for fear of what you were getting into." Larry smiled and winced at the same time when the cowboy gave his shoulder a punch. "And Octavius, your caution, I think, has rubbed off on me. And your bravery too. Jed and I were in a pretty bad spot when Kahmunrah had us, but somehow you came in and brought help. I still not sure how you did it, but you risked your life to go out there and bring us the help we needed. And if it wasn't for you Jed wouldn't be here either. None of us would. And for that I, we, all thank you."

Octavius was very silent, looking down at his hands as the others smiled and nodded. Once again he had been thrust under the spotlight. But his heart felt light and happy, knowing that he had been able to help his friends so much and that they loved him. He looked up again when Jed shook his shoulder gently.

"I believe we are all thankful for each other." He said, looking around him. "We are all lucky to be where we are tonight."

There was a solemn silence as everyone nodded. After a few minutes Larry stretched, and scooted his chair out. "Well, it's getting late," He said, beginning to clear the table. "You all should be heading back."

"Yeah," Jed said, also standing. "I'll go get the car started up. The things a little attitudey…..g'night Gigantor."

"I will go with him," Teddy said, placing his hat upon his head. "Thank you for having us over, Lawrence."

"It's no problem, Teddy. Safe drive."

Sacagawea followed after the president, hugging the night guard and giving him a small smile before hurriedly putting on her coat.

"Now, now, Nicky." Ahkmenrah said, hugging the young boy. "You will see me in the morning."

"Aww." Nicky whinned, his shoulders slumping.

The Egyptian smiled, then turned to Larry. "Goodnight, Larry, Guardian of Brooklyn. I look forward to seeing you and Nicky tomorrow night."

Larry smiled. "Of course. And," He lowered his voice, leaning towards the Egyptian's ear. "Thank you for putting up with Nicky. You mean a lot to him."

Ahkmenrah smiled, nodded, and walked out. The only person who remained was Octavius, who was looking down at the floor, as if in thought. Larry stepped over to him.

"Thanks for come-"

The night guard was cut off when the Roman hugged him.

"Thank you," He whispered. "For everything, Larry. You are a father to us all and we would be lost without you."

Larry patted the Roman's back awkwardly. "Um, thanks…."

"I mean that." Octavius said, pulling away and smiling. But his eyes were serious. "Do not ever leave us again. We need you at the museum."

"I won't." larry said, clasping his arm in farewell. "Ever."

Octavius smiled and turned to go, saying a goodnight to Nicky. After the Roman was gone, father and son ran to the window and watched their friends drive away. Nicky leaned against his father, yawning quietly.

"Bedtime," Larry said with a smile, taking his hand gently. "Let's get you to bed."


End file.
